supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bulbo
El Bulbo rojo'''En la versión europea el nombre de este enemigo fue acortado de "Bulbo rojo" a solo "Bulbo", pero no ocurre esto en la versión japonesa. (Red Bulborb' en inglés; 'アカチャッピー' Aka Chappī'' lit.'' Chappy Rojo'' en japonés) es un enemigo proveniente del [[Pikmin (universo)|universo Pikmin]]. Origen [[Archivo:Lanzamiento de Pikmin en Pikmin 3.jpg|thumb|left|Olimar atacando un Bulbo rojo con Pikmin rojos en Pikmin 3.]] El bulbo rojo aparece por primera vez en el videojuego Pikmin bajo el nombre de bulbo moteado; a partir de Pikmin 2, pasa a ser el bulbo rojo debido al descubrimiento de nuevas especies de bulbos. Estas criaturas son primariamente nocturnas, por lo que pasan el día durmiendo. Se aprovechan del instinto de sus presas de regresar a sus nidos para alimentarse. En todas sus apariciones, se les puede vencer lanzándole Pikmin rojos en la espalda (o todos los Pikmin en la parte trasera de las piernas), pero si no se les ataca como se debe, pueden comerse todos los Pikmin del jugador. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|El Bulbo Rojo en el Planeta remoto. Un bulbo rojo aparece en el escenario Planeta remoto de vez en cuando. Al aparecer, abre su boca por un lago periodo de tiempo; aquel que se pose sobre su boca será atrapado y arrastrado fuera de la pantalla, causándole un K.O. Los bulbos rojos también aparece en el Smash Final de Olimar, Final del Día, en donde devoran y causan daño a los oponentes de Olimar. Además, también aparecen como un trofeo, y como una pegatina. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Bulbo rojo :El nombre japonés de esta criatura se podría traducir como "insecto de ojos grandes y color carmesí con lunares". Estos animales nocturnos, cuyo abdomen parece una fresa, duermen durante el día y salen de su guarida al caer la noche para alimentarse a base de pequeños seres vivos. La comunidad científica se afana en clasificar las distintas subespecies que existen. :*''NGC: Pikmin'' :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' Inglés :Red Bulborb :A creature whose Japanese name translates as "spotted crimson bug-eye." These bulky nocturnal animals have white-and-red-flecked rumps that resemble strawberries. Red bulborbs sleep in the day and wake in the evening to feed on small animals. Several colors of bulborb subspecies have been discovered--their classification is a hot subject for scholars. :*''NGC: Pikmin'' :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El bulbo rojo vuelve a ser obstáculo de escenario en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, debido al regreso del Planeta remoto como uno de los escenarios del pasado; como tal, cumple el mismo rol que el juego anterior. El bulbo rojo también aparece como un enemigo en el modo Smashventura; en este modo, los bulbos rojos son enemigos considerablemente fuertes y no se inmutan ante los ataques de los personajes. Derrotar a un bulbo rojo otorga una gran cantidad de potenciadores. En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, un bulbo rojo puede ser visto ocasionalmente en el Vergel de la Esperanza; mientras esté en pantalla, los Pikmin no repararán los componentes destruidos del escenario. El bulbo rojo tiene trofeos en ambas versiones del juego. Galería Bulbo rojo en Smashventura (1) SSB4 (3DS).png|El Bulbo rojo en Smashventura. Bulbo rojo en Smashventura (2) SSB4 (3DS).png|El Bulbo rojo y Luigi en Smashventura. Descripción de los trofeos Versión de Nintendo 3DS right|90px :Bulbo :Estos seres de los juegos de Pikmin tienen ojos protuberantes como los de un caracol, una boca enorme y muy mal humor. Al parecer también pisotean y atizan a los luchadores. Si ves alguno en un grupo de enemigos, intenta acabar primero con él: ¡así saldrá rebotado y quizá de paso choque con los demás! Versión de Wii U right|90px :Bulbo :Con esas motas en el dorso y los grandes ojos redondos casi resultan bonitos. ¡Pero no te engañes! Son muy voraces, y se comerían todos los Pikmin que se pusieran al alcance de sus lenguas. Aquí aparecerán en el escenario Vergel de la Esperanza, incordiando a los Pikmin, aunque a ti no te harán nada. ¡Menos mal! :*''NGC: Pikmin'' (6/2002) :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' (10/2004) Notas Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Elementos de escenarios Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario